


Encore

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin take a break, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #2. Follows "Holiday Surprise."

Steam rose lazily off the surface of the hot water, drifting through the room and giving everything a misty, dream-like quality.  Chris and Vin both reclined against the side of the large bath, enjoying the heat that suffused their trail-weary muscles.  A relaxing scent lifted with the steam, and Chris guessed the origin was the fine film of oil that coated the surface of the water.

The gunslinger closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of his muscles slowly unknotting.  Beside him, he could hear Vin sigh as the water worked its magic on him as well.  Larabee wiggled his toes and allowed himself to slip a little deeper into the water.

"Hmm," Vin said softly, "this sure is nice."

Chris opened one eye and squinted at his lover.  "You mean you came here all those times, and you never got in here?"

Vin nodded.  "Weren't interested in the baths," he replied, his accent thick with relaxation.  "Man at the bakery mentioned I could, uh, ease m' troubles here."

Chris closed his eye and grinned.  "That you did," he said, remembering the time when he'd caught Vin with another man.  That incident had led to their becoming lovers.

Vin chuckled lowly.  "Yep, sure did."

Chris felt his cock stir.  He was randy.  "What does it cost to use one of those rooms?"

Vin rolled his head to the side and stared at Larabee through the rising steam.  He grinned.  "What, y' cain't wait 'til we get t' the hotel?"

"Nope," Chris replied matter-of-factly, grinning back.

"Fine by me," the tracker said, slowly standing.  Extending his hand, he helped pull Chris to his feet.

They quickly dried themselves off using the towels provided, then Vin led them to one of the parlors – a small room with a bed and a table covered with interesting objects and oils.  Inside, the tracker stepped close to Chris, brushing the man's lips with his own.  The gunslinger's eyes closed and he moaned, his arms reaching out to snake around Vin's sides, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Feeling Larabee's teasing tongue, Vin parted his lips, allowing the man access to his mouth.  Their tongues pared and explored.  Their hips pressed tightly together, their erections trapped together.

Chris reached down, his hand wrapping around Vin's erection, sending hot sparks of pleasure exploding through the tracker's entire body.

"Inside me, Chris," Tanner said, his tone pleading.

Larabee chuckled softly.  "Turn around," he directed.

Vin did as instructed, the thought of what was to come making him so hard his teeth ached.  A hand between his shoulder blades forced him to bend over and he braced himself with his hands against the surface of the bed and widened his stance.

Chris stepped over to the table and picked a bottle of oil.  He pulled the stopper out and poured some into his hand, then set the bottle back down within easy reach.  With a slick finger he poked against Vin's puckered hole.

The tracker sighed when he felt a single finger slide into his chute up to the third joint.  Chris wiggled his finger around, sending waves of tantalizing sensations washing over Tanner.  "Oh, yeah," the tracker breathed.

After a moment the finger was withdrawn, replaced by two.

"Yeah… that's so good," Vin panted.  "Feels so good."

"It's been a while," Chris said, his own cock throbbing with need.

"Too long, Cowboy, too long."

Chris continued to work, carefully and slowly stretching Vin's tight muscles until they were loose.

The tracker closed his eyes, his head arched back, his hips moving in small, tight circles against the ministrations.

Larabee used his free hands to grab Vin's balls, rolling them in his palm.

"Not too much," the tracker cautioned.  "It's been s' long… no control."

Chris stopped and withdrew his fingers a second time.  He grabbed the bottle again and poured out more oil, rubbing it over his erection and Vin's ass.  "Get up on the bed," he instructed.

Vin crawled onto the bed and turned over onto his back.  He raised his legs up in the air while Chris climbed onto the bed and maneuvered between his thighs.

"Hurry," the tracker whispered.

Chris slowly eased his cock into Vin's well-prepared ass.

The tracker grimaced along the way and Larabee stopped, waiting for the man to adjust to his presence.  When Vin lowered his legs, draping them over the blond's shoulders, Chris pressed the rest of the way in.

"Oh, definitely too long," the gunslinger hissed, grinding his teeth together to keep from shooting his load right then and there.

"Feels good," Vin replied.  "Do it."

Chris began to move, gliding in and out in long, slow thrusts.

Vin's eyes closed and he groaned, low and deep.  "Oh yesss," he growled, squeezing the muscles in his butt tight as he drove his hips against the invading member, impaling himself over and over again.

Chris pumped faster and Vin continued to meet each thrust, enjoying the feel of his partner's heavy balls slapping against his butt.

Before long Chris was shoving in all the way, then pulling out to the very tip.  Their bodies gleamed with sweat, rivulets of it running down their faces.  They breathed hard and groaned softly.

Supporting himself on one arm, Chris reached down and took hold of Vin's stiff cock, pulling in time with the rhythm his hips set.  Then he reached past and squeezed the tracker's balls, making Vin groan, half in pleasure, half in sublime pain.

Feeling his climax beginning to build, Chris skewered Vin faster and faster.  And when his balls pulled up tight, he gave one last, mighty thrust, embedding himself to the very root.

Vin felt his lover start to shudder, Chris's fingers tightening almost painfully on his balls.  Then the gunslinger cried out, and he could feel Chris's cock pumping its load into his ass.  He ground his hips tight against Larabee's groin and clenched his butt muscles over and over, milking the man dry.

Lost in the pure pleasure of his release, Chris still managed to grab Vin's rock-hard cock, pulled and squeezed, pushing the tracker over the edge.  The man's seed gushed out, one squirt after another, splattering against Chris's chest.

Larabee reached in, squeezing Vin's balls to drain every drop out of them.

When the tracker's shudders decreased and finally stopped, Chris slowly pulled his softening prod free, crawled out from between the man's legs and collapsed onto the bed.

The lay together like that for several minutes, each man catching his breath.

"Guess we gotta take 'nother bath," Vin mumbled.

"Good idea," Chris said.  "Then it's my turn."

"Be m' pleasure," Vin replied, adding, "Y' know, 'm startin' t' feel like we're an old married couple."

The gunslinger laughed as he sat up, looking for the chamber pot.  "Trust me, Vin, we got there a long time before this."

The tracker chuckled.  "Yeah, guess yer right.  Now, let's go clean up a little. I got work t' do."

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
